Only A Game
by NarcissaMalfoy101
Summary: When Hermione Granger, during a round of truth and dare, is dared to flirt with Professor Snape, she is horrified. It turns out that it is not as bad as it seems... Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

He stood, a dark figure in the corner of the room. His hand grasped at his wand, fingers curling around it. ''You... Are... Late... Potter.'' The professor's voice was stern and his tone harsh. He rested on each word individually as he spoke them. Swiftly he made his way over to his desk, cloak billowing around him. He sat down in his chair, fixing the chosen one with a measured glare, watching him take his seat. ''Ten points will be taken from griffindor for your tardiness. He ignored Potter's groans and words of hatred and planned to continue with his lesson. He had rather been hoping that Mr. Potter was absent from his lesson, but no. He was here right before him. He sneered around the class, pausing as he saw Miss. Granger with her transfixed gaze on him. She was probably was annoyed that points had been deducted from her house. In return, he gave a sly smirk and decided to begin the class. ''Today-'' He began, his voice had the usual iciness to it, the voice that most students, and teacher alike, loathed. Clearing his throat his proceeded to speak. ''Today, we will be brewing a Draught of Living Death. Anyone know what that is?'' Hermione's hand shot straight in the air and to his utter surprise, so did Neville Longbottom's. ''Mr. Longbottom?'' He required, hiding a smirk as Miss Granger sighed in exasperation, poising ready in case Neville answered incorrectly. ''Draught of Living Death causes the drinker to fall into a deep, death-like sleep.''

Snape gave a small hum of agreement and responded. ''That is correct Longbottom.'' He refused to call his students by their first name. ''And do you happen to know any... ingredients?'' The nervous looking Neville looked down at his paper awkwardly, shaking his head. ''Answer me.'' Snape drawled, forcing Neville to say out loud rather than using petty body language. ''No, sir.'' Was his reluctant reply. The frizzy haired know-it-all on the front row eagerly raised her hand, wavering it around in the air, almost hitting another student in the process.

''Hey watch it!''

''So, Miss. Granger... Do you think you know the answer? Oh, right, of course you do!'' He managed a smirk as he spoke the last few words. ''Draught of Living Death contains the following ingredients: Water, powdered root of asphodel, infusion of wormwood, valerian root, a sopophorous bean.'' She spoke, seeming unfazed by the stern potion master's tone. Neville shrunk back, his face paling, he never managed to brew anything correctly. ''You missed something out.'' Snape sneered, ''The brain of a sloth.'' And with that he waved his wand at the blackboard beside his desk, muttering a spell under his breath, not at all audible. Instructions appeared on the board, written in white chalk. ''Now you will have the lesson to complete...this task...and I expect all of you should at least be acceptable.'' Hermione had already started, looking up at the professor before looking back at her bubbling cauldron.

The bell had rung for the end of lesson, after inspecting all of the potions, he dismissed the class, the golden trio remained; Potter and Weasley were talking to Granger, giving her a nod before leaving the classroom, heading to their next lesson. ''Aren't you going with them Miss. Granger?'' He asked, raising his one eyebrow. She took, what seemed to him, a nervous sigh and moved over to his desk. ''Professor?''

''Yes... Granger.''

''Granger.'' She mused. ''Why do you call me that?'' She asked, sighing again.

''First of all was that your original question? As to why I call you that; it is your name isn't it?''

''Yes. But all of the other professors call me by my birth name, my first name.''

He looked almost horrified for a second. ''Call you by your first name?'' Giving a snort he added. ''That would be like you calling me by my first name.''

''You are a professor!''

''And you are a student. I will continue to call you Miss. Granger, for as long I see suited.''

Hermione knew not do argue with him any longer and so she walked away, swinging her bag over her shoulder and going to next lesson.

Later in the griffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together, cross legged on the rug next the fireplace. Ron was the first to speak, ''So I doubt the confrontation with Snape went too good.''

''Confrontation? That's not the word that I would use, but no, he still is stubbornly determined to call me Granger or Miss. Granger.''

Harry, feeling bored with this topic, suggested an idea. ''How about we a game? To take our minds off the studying and the potions homework.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Ron agreed, eyes glinting mischievously. ''Truth or dare.''

Harry and Ron had both chosen truth, this surprised the witch so when it was her turn she closed her eyes, and said. ''Dare.''

Ron whispered something to Harry and he shook his head. ''She would never go through with that! Worth a shot though.''

''Hermione, you have to flirt with professor Snape for the remainder of the year.''

''No! It is only the first term, there are months and months of school left.'' She protested.

''Exactly,'' Ron rolled his eyes. ''That is the point.''

Grudgingly, she thought it over, ''Fine.'' She sighed feeling a little pressured . ''I'll do it. '' Teeth gritted, she muttered. ''But why Snape?''

That day had dragged along, but now it was the dreaded lesson with professor Snape. Hermione was first into the classroom, she sat down in her chair, fiddling with her hands. ''You're early Miss. Granger.'' He retorted. ''Ten minutes early to be precise.''

''Is it a crime to be early for my favourite class, sir?'' She asked innocently. 'Favourite class?' Snape scoffed to himself. ''Just do something useful Granger, read a book or something. I am sure you have a least one of those.'' He sneered and looked down at the paperwork before him, grading nearly every piece with a 'D'. They needed to pay more attention in class. ''Professor?'' Hermione asked, not having made an attempt to retrieve a book from her bag. ''Yes, Miss. Granger?'' He asked tiredly, getting mildly annoyed.

''Do you read books?''

''Do I what?'' He retorted.

''Read books?''

''Miss Granger, I am not deaf, I did hear what you said. I occasionally read books. Why do you inquire to know such information?'' His finger tapped lightly on the desk, checking the time. Seven minutes until the lesson, seven minutes with Granger. He inwardly sighed.

''I just wanted to know, that's all.'' She shrugged.

''Do you quiz all of your other professors?'' He said, raising his brow in question.

''No. Just you,'' He could have sworn he saw a sparkle in his brown eyes. ''Severus.'' She added, a few seconds later, and at once he recognized the sparkle in her eyes for that of mischief. He pushed his chair aside, nearly knocking it over. The dark haired professor swept over to her desk, inches from her face. ''Detention Granger, and 10 points deducted from griffindor.'' His voice was bitter, eyes flashing with anger. ''It is Professor Snape to you.'' He furthered, pulling away from her face, with a hiss.

''When is my detention?'' She asked calmly, unaffected by her punishment or the professor's icy tone.

''Tonight at eight.''

It was eight. Snape posed boredom behind his desk in his dungeon, feeling tired after all of the classes he had had that day. Hermione walked in, almost happily. He rolled his eyes and he smirked at her. ''You will be cleaning the cauldrons, you won't be using magic either.'' To his left, there were two dirty cauldrons, awaiting cleaning. Hermione gave a small grumble but complied, pausing by the first piece of equipment. ''What am I supposed to clean them with?''

Snape stood from his desk, and pulling his cloak closer to him, he grabbed some things from his desk, passing them to her. Granger let her fingers brush against his briefly, they were warm under her touch, despite the coldness of the room itself. She was determined to keep her deal and go through with dare. ''Thank you.'' She mumbled as she took the things from him. Snape pulled back as if she had hexed him, narrowing his eyes he proceeded back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

''Finished!'' She called after what seemed like a life time. She brushed off her hands and carefully tucked a frizzy strand of unruly hair behind her ear, out of the way. ''And about time too.'' Snape retorted, towering over her as he examined the cauldrons. ''Acceptable, I suppose,'' he sighed, wavering his hand dismissively. ''You may go.'' He was surprised to see her still standing there, not making her way back to the Gryffindor tower. ''Miss. Granger?'' He asked sternly, implying that she should be going. With a final look, she sighed and sauntered over to the door, pausing with her hand on the door handle. Swing her head to face him once more, she said. ''See you tomorrow in lesson, professor.'' Before opening the door and leaving, just in time to hear Snape answer, a grunt which could have been interpreted as acknowledgement.

''Hey, 'Mione.'' Ron greeted, stuffing his face with a chocolate frog. ''How was your detention with Snape? You still didn't tell us why you got it.''

''I called him Severus, part of your stupid dare to 'flirt' with that git.'' Hermione retorted, even though she knew that she didn't think Snape was a git, just a bit unpleasant.

''You called him Severus?'' He exclaimed loudly, making Hermione jump, that turned a few heads but everyone soon looked away. ''Bloody hell, Hermione!'' He shot back, a little quieter this time around. ''You know, you don't have to do this dare.'' He added.

''And what, have you and Harry call me a wimp?''

''We wouldn't judge you, you know that?'' He reached out to touch her shoulder but pulled back awkwardly, scratching the nape of his neck.

''No. I'll do it.'' She grimaced inwardly as she added softly and more to herself, ''I'm sure Sev-Snape has a good side somewhere. He can't be always as bitter as he is in class. Maybe I could help him see that he can have fun, laugh a bit.''

''Imagine Snape laughing!'' Ron scoffed, tittering to himself. Hermione throw a pillow at him. ''Don't laugh.'' She insisted, not sure why she was defending Snape.

The youngest Weasley accompanied Hermione at lunch the following day, and caught the bushy haired Gryffindor in dream-like gaze as she picked at her food. ''You're in love.''

''What? I am not in love, what made you say such a thing?'' She hissed, clenched teeth, brow burrowed in an accusing look. ''Is it Harry?'' Ginny asked, preparing herself in case her worst fears came true. The redhead had a crush on Harry from the moment she started Hogwarts but no-one other than Hermione knew.

''It is not Harry because I am not in love.''

''Only someone in love gazes so dreamily like that, except Loony Lovegood, I mean.'' Ginny explained, ''Who is it, you can tell me, I'm your closest girl friend.''

She shot her a smoldering look before sighing, defeated. ''Fine. It's a dare.'' She whispered. ''Truth and dare, I was dared to flirt with Snape.'' She confided in the younger girl. Ginny seemed intrigued.

''And you've fallen for him?'' Her eyes widened as she spoke.

''I have NOT fallen for him!'' She said this way too loud, louder than she had hoped. She flushed as all heads turned towards her, even the professor's. Her head found its way into her hands to hide her pink-tinted face. Picking up her bag, she abandoned her table and rushed out of the great hall; heading towards the girl's bathroom.

With a shifted glance around, Ginny followed after her friend. She found her crying in the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle was giggling, floating above the cubicle. ''Hermione is is lurve!'' She cackled. A teary-eyed Hermione greeted Ginny, wiping her sleeve across her blotchy face. ''I don't like him, I can't! I don't...'' She drifted off as more tears rolled down her cheeks, staining them. Miss. Granger brought a damp cloth to her face, cleansing her cheeks and around her eyes, aiming to disguise the fact that she had been crying.


	3. Chapter 3

It was exactly a fortnight since the incident in the Great Hall and Hermione was as confused as she was then. She couldn't like Snape, could she? She told herself that she was being ridiculous and jumping to conclusions, yet every time she saw him her heart was in her mouth. Only Ginny knew of her mixed emotions although Harry and Ron had noticed that she was acting differently, fortunately they didn't know why. Snape, was well... Snape. Snarky, sarcastic, sneering Snape. Yet again he seemed to intrigue her, his smooth as velvet voice, his not-so-greasy jet hair, those lips... 'Stop it', she told herself, 'you are being stupid.'

Just then Parvati Patil came into the dorm, Lavender Brown tailing her like a leech. ''Hermione, you've got to see this!'' They both burst into fits of giggles and pulled the other girl down to the corrider near the Great Hall. There she saw Draco Malfoy and professor Trelawney, together, with a festive plant above them; mistletoe. ''Can't they walk out?'' Hermione whispered to Lavender. Ron's ex-girlfriend giggled, ''The headmistress has charmed it so you can't move until you've kissed.''

Hermione had to chuckle at that, causing Draco to glare at her. The divination professor shook her head slowly, ''I should have foreseen this.'' Colour went to her face as the blonde student placed a quick kissed to her cheek, stalking off to avoid all the talk. The gryffindor got a jab in the ribs, ''Come on, let's get to lesson.'' Hermione obeyed and swept off to lesson, almost at a sprint, in a hurry not to be late. If only she had the time turner...

''Give me one reason why you are late. Miss. Granger? Miss. Brown? Miss. Patil?'' Minerva McGonagall asked, her glasses on the tip over her nose, making the head of gryffindor look more stern. Parvati looked at the ground while she answered, ''We were watching as two people got stuck under your enchanted mistletoe, professor.'' This seemed an adequate reason as Professor McGonagall let out a low chuckle. ''Who was it?'' She asked, genuinely interested. ''It was Draco Malfoy and Professor Trelawney, miss.'' Hermione piped up, grinning a bit. Malfoy scowled at professor as she passed him, sliding him a raised eyebrow briefly before she started the class.

At lunch, the mistletoe trapped two more people, it was none other than Ron and Lavender. Seeing the old love-birds together made Hermione want to vomit, all their long forgotten feelings for each other came back in that single moment. It was sickening. As she headed around the corner, all too eager to escape the scene she bumped into something hard. Or rather, someone... Her bag opened and all the contents fell to the floor. Vials rolled away and books lay near her feet. She looked up and felt dread grip at her, along with a flutter of something she couldn't establish. Severus Snape. She had walked into Severus Snape! ''I'm sorry professor.'' She gasped and began to collect the books that were next to her. ''I should hope so, Granger.'' The tall figure sneered, the trademark slytherin smirk upon his lips. As he tried to move he found he couldn't, his feet wouldn't budge. For a moment he wondered if he was under the imperius curse. But when he looked up he suppressed a groan of annoyance, for there was another snippet of mistletoe upon the two of them. ''Curse you Minerva.'' He snarled.

''Sir?'' Hermione inquired. ''What are we going to do?''

''Certainly not that, we'll have to figure out a way to get out of this mess.''

Hermione thought and so did Severus but neither could come up with a solution. 'So...''

''So what?'' Snape hissed.

''I mean, we are going to have to kiss, aren't we?''

The professor nodded, there was no other option.

Miss. Granger reached up to place a kiss on the teacher's cheek but suddenly he turned his head, unaware, and their lips met. The kiss was brief, as soon as it happened, it was over. Hermione had pulled back not wanting to cause the older man any embarrassment. Snape actually looked flustered as he moved and picked her vials which were edging towards the other side of corridor. Passing them to her he bid her good day and swept off away, rather hurriedly, it was as if he was embarrassed. Or worried about what he would do or say if her in her company...


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the incident had happened, Snape had immediately returned to his quarters. With the door firmly closed behind him, he stood there for a while, recalling what had happened in his mind, trying to process what that Granger girl had done. He ought to deduct points from gryffindor but he couldn't. She didn't do anything wrong when he thought about it, they had to kiss otherwise they would have been stuck there until after the holidays, most probably. And he had been stupid enough to turn his head towards her. It was partially his fault. As he shook his head, his black hair fell over his face and he had push it back, moving over to the armchair in front of the fireplace. Sighing, the professor leant back against the chair, arms folded across his chest as he thought. Thought about Hermione Granger.

Hermione had watched the professor swept down the corridor, when he had disappeared from view she had touched her hand to her mouth. 'I. Have. Kissed. Severus. Snape.' She thought to herself and to none of her surprise she realized that she did have a crush on the potions master. That kiss had proved that much. She decided not to tell anyone, especially not Harry or Ron; they would hate her for it. Maybe she would tell Ginny... She wasn't sure.

Hermione was thrilled when she looked at the time, she had double potions now. At the same time she felt dread, surely the professor had taken points away. She had been foolish, maybe she could have called McGonagall instead of kissing him.

Sighing, she opened to door the the classroom to find only a handful of students in there. Snape was no-where to be seen. Instead they had a cover up teacher who went by the name of Professor Knight. He was apparently new as none of the class had seen him around before. Miss. Granger was sorely disappinted but a tiny part of her was relieved.

Meanwhile Severus was in McGonagall's office. ''You have to take down the mistletoe, headmistress. It is a nuisance trying to avoid it, constantly looking at the ceiling.''

''Are you sure you haven't stepped under it, Severus?''

''No I have not!'' He fired back.

''Right. That's why you are blushing.''

''I do not blush, I assure you.'' He sneered, trying to re-composition himself.

''You just did.'' Minerva argued. ''Who was it? I can tell that you did have the misfortune to find yourself beneath one. Or was that fortunate?''

The potions professor scowled, ''Herminee Grenger.'' He muffled the words so they were muddled and weren't clear.

''Sorry?''

''I said, Hermione Granger.'' He shot back.

''Oh. Well, the mistletoe is staying p. It is one of 'Dumbledore's' traditions.'' She emphasized the old headmaster's name to cause Severus discomfort, which it did. Since he was the reason that Albus was no longer around, the reason he was dead...


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas was dawning upon them as the school readied themselves for the the day. Not many students had stayed back for the holidays but there were a handful of children still rushing down the corridors in a flurry to give out their gifts. The mistletoe was still up but everyone was more careful when walking around the school; only the odd couple got stuck, but luckily all of them were students and none professors.

Severus was in the dungeons, sorting out some of the potion ingredients on the back wall, when a knock sounded on the large oak door. His brow burrowed in confusion; he hadn't been expecting anyone, no-one came to him in the holidays. Maybe it was Minerva, it would be just like her to visit him. The professor made his way over to the door and stopped short, ''Come in.'' He called, his voice containing the same harsh tone as in the classroom.

In came Hermione, her hair no longer looked frizzy and lay just past her shoulders. Her eyes were full of warmth as she looked into his; she was no longer a silly girl, but a young woman. A beautiful one at that. He mentally shook himself and cleared his throat. ''Yes, Granger? What do you want?''

She took a huge intake of air and replied, after a moment of silence. ''I came to give you a Christmas present.''

''I beg your pardon? I must have misheard you, say it again?''

''I said, I came to give you a Christmas present.'' She repeated holding out a wrapped package out to him. The paper was slytherin green, tied with a silver bow. Snape stared at it, feeling stunned that someone, Miss. Granger at that, had thought of him.

''Come inside,'' he motioned for her to come forward and close the door behind her. Taking the package out of her outstretched hands and a flicker of something appeared on his face for a moment. It looked similar to a smile for didn't last long. ''Er, thank you Miss. Granger, that is thoughtful of you.'' He wasn't very good at thanking people but it seemed enough for Hermione. He strode over to his desk, cloak billowing around him and he placed the packaged on the desk.

''Hermione.'' She murmured softly, her voice like warm honey.

''I'm sorry, Miss. er, Hermione, I haven't got anything to give you. I don't usually celebrate Christmas...'' Then he noticed her lips, her smile never even faltered, even as he told her that he had nothing for her.

She took a step towards him, so close to him that they could hear each others labored breathing, neither knowing what to do. Severus could not take it any longer, her face, so close to his. His heart thumped against his chest, his breathing steadied ever so slightly as he leaned in towards her; placing one cupped hand on her cheek, tilting her head to him.

He bent his own head and touched his lips to hers. He began to pull away in realization of what he had done. She was a student! But before he could break the contact, Hermione pulled him back towards her and pressed her lips firmly against his once more. Snape buried his free hand in her hair, tangling the curls around his fingers, his other hand remained on her cheek an extra moment before moving to the nape of her neck. He began to kiss her back, putting more power behind it as she responded eagerly. He pulled her in closer and they stayed stayed like that for another minute or so but they had to break away for air, panting heavily.

''What have I done?'' He gasped quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

''What have I done?'' He repeated slowly, he, Professor Severus Tobias Snape, had kissed a student and that's not all, he had enjoyed it. ''Get out.'' He hissed softly, trying to gather together his usual tone of speaking but couldn't quite grasp the fact of what he had just done.

''But I just got here!'' The pain in her eyes was too much to bear so Snape turned his head away from her.

''You did what you came for and I thank you for such a generous gift but you have to leave... Now.'' He couldn't allow something like this to happen, he was a teacher and she was his student. Also he was twenty years her senior.

''What if I don't want to go?'' She asked. 'Was she foolish?' Snape thought to himself, ''What do you want?'' He paused, after he spoke, his voice lacking the sneer that should have been there.

''I want you, Severus Snape. You. To start with I was only doing it for a game. Ron, Harry and I were playing truth or dare and I was d-dared to flirt with you. I didn't want to go ahead with it at first b-but I didn't want to seem scared, so I did. But after a few weeks of pretending, I realized that I wasn't pretending anymore. I realized that I really did have a small crush on you but then after the mistletoe incident, I found that I didn't just have a crush on you, I-I was falling in love with you. It sounds so stupid, so silly but Ron and Harry kept telling me, 'It's only a game, only a game' but to me it wasn't. Not anymore. To me, it's not a game anymore. What I feel for you is real, with Ron, I never felt like 'this' but with you, everything seems different.'' She gazed at the floor examining her shoes in embarrassment when she felt a hand under her chin, pulling her head up. ''Don't. Lie. To. Me.'' She felt him stiffen as he spoke.

''I-Am-Not-Lying!'' She rushed her words, staring up at him, summoning all of her gryffindor courage to look him in the eye.

''What do you see when you look at me, Hermione? I am a murderer, an ex-death eater as you full-well know. I could hurt you.''

''I am not afraid of you, that is all the past now, you are loyal, brave, selfless, intelligent, the list goes on.'' She replied stubbornly. ''You don't have to worry about harming me, I know you wouldn't do anything like that.''

''You don't know me very well then.'' He sighed and dropped his hand, pulling up his chair behind his desk. ''Anyway, you know the rules.''

''I am of age, well almost of age, a few months doesn't mean much.''

''No-one must know.'' He gave in, ''It is getting dark you had better return to your dorm.''

She beamed at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek but just as she was about to, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. ''Now go.''

As she left, her words rang in his ears... It's not a game anymore...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I should have done this before but since this is the first story that I have ever done on here, I didn't know how.**

 **All characters belong to J.K Rowling, only the plot really belongs to me. I would love to hear your reviews. I know my past two or three chapters have been rather short but I will try to make them longer but no promises.**

 **\- Narcissa**

Hermione had promised that no-one could know and she intended to keep that promise. She still couldn't believe it, not only had she kissed her professor but they were boyfriend and girlfriend; although he would probably detest that term. She didn't care that he hadn't got her a present, kissing him was the best present that she could wish for. The following week, she would be going to The Burrow with Harry, Ron and the other Weasley's, maybe she could owl Severus, just so he knows. Not that she thought he would particularly mind, they had only been seeing each other less than a day. What a day she had had!

She grabbed a quill and some parchment and began to write a quick message.

 _Dear Professor Snape (Or Severus, I'm not sure what I should call you now that we are 'together'.)_

 _As I am sure you are aware, I usually go to the burrow in the holidays with Ron, Harry and some of the members of the order and Weasley family. This is the same for this Christmas, too. I would have loved to have spent Christmas with you but I agreed to this before the incident in the potions classroom. I really hope that you like your gift, it isn't much but it is the thought that counts, right?_

 _See you after the break,_

 _\- Hermione._

She rolled up the parchment into a scroll and tied it to the leg of her new owl, Athena. The bird gave a small click of her beak before taking flight. Hermione curled up on her bed and fell asleep, it had been a tiring day.

She had woke to something pulling her hair. She sat up in bed and Athena sat on her shoulder holding out her leg, so the young woman could untie a letter from it. So she did, and when she opened it she smiled at the familiar spidery handwriting. She began to read it through.

 _Hermione,_

 _Severus is fine. I do agree that calling the person you are seeing, 'Professor' is rather strange, although I hope you understand that in the classroom, it would be improper to call the professor by his first name. Not only that but it would raise suspicions. I will also continue to call you Miss. Granger in the classroom._

 _I can't say I envy you, with all those Weasleys around. Have an exceptional Christmas,_

 _Severus._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, my computer broke but it's kind of working now. Anyway enjoy, feel free to review. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to update it.**

 **\- NM101**

Holidays at the burrow was awkward to say to least; ever since Ron and Lavender had been trapped together under that blasted mistletoe, they had been inseparable, hardly leaving each others sides, or mouths even. It was the same with Harry and Ginny but they were more discrete but Hermione still felt left out and mainly talked to Tonks, when she wasn't at Remus' side. Most days leading up to Christmas day she found herself in her own personal room, alone. She read, wrote in her diary, ate and slept.

Severus was just as bored, often retiring to his quarters to escape the conversations of the other professors. Nearly all of them forgave him once they found out that Dumbledore had ordered his own death. It had been a whole year since the demise of Lord Voldemort but Headmistress McGonagall and Hagrid had never truly forgave him. Severus decide to pay his lover a visit, he gathered up his floo power and prepared to leave.

Meanwhile a knock sounded on Hermione's door, she didn't answer at first but the person seem persistent. ''Come in.'' She rasped tiredly, averting her eyes to the door and they widened when she saw that Percy Weasley, new minister of magic, stood there. And what's more, he rushed right up to her and pinned her to the bed, grinning wildly as she struggled beneath him. He proceeded to pull her shirt over her head, trailing kiss down her neck and pulled back, studying the way her bra straddled her breasts. She kicked out at him but missed, bringing her foot down on the hard edge of her bed, pain welled up in her eyes but she refused to cry. Percy reached behind her back to unclasp her bra when a stern voice filled the room, stopping him in his tracks. ''What the devil is going on here?'' Severus snarled, pulling the minister by the collar and saw his Hermione lying on the bed, unshed tears in her chocolate eyes. Her shirt lay at his feet and in anger he flung the boy across the room. ''You didn't!'' He hissed but knew he hadn't otherwise the girl-no, woman's trousers and pant wouldn't still be on. ''GET OUT!'' He roared, causing the man to let out a child-like whimper as the door firmly shut behind him.

Once she knew they were alone she sat up on the bed, terrified. ''I-I'm sorry, Severus.'' She whispered, tears trickling down her face. ''He just came in my room and tried... He tried...'' She breathed out, trying to catch her breath. ''He tried to rape me, at least, I think... If you hadn't came...''

''I'm here now, hush.'' He soothed, his eyes full of anger at Weasley and sympathy for his lover. ''I should kill him.'' Venom laced his words, as he held Hermione close to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I had major writer's block.**

 **\- NM101**

Severus stroked his lover's hair soothingly, murmuring softly to her. ''I'll kill that moron,'' he swore, fantasising about different ways he could kill the red head. ''T-there's no n-need for that S-Severus.'' She stuttered, shaking her head slowly, placing her hand on his chest. ''But after what he tried to do to you, he deserves it!'' He retorted, grabbing her shirt off the floor, assisting her in putting it back on. ''I could poison him...'' He supplied, earning a tiny half hearted laugh from Hermione. She shook her head, ''He would suspect you anyway, you're a 'potions' master after all.'' She gave a watery smile, however it vanished as another redhead burst into the room, stopping in horror as he saw Severus fiddling with the buttons on Hermione's shirt. ''Ronald!'' Hermione scolded, ''Knock next time, I thought it was him again.'' She let out a sob, clinging to Severus' robes. ''What is she talking about, Snape!'' He almost yelled, ''And why did I walk in on you unbuttoning her shirt?'' He snarled, drawing his wand. ''Now, now, Mr. Weasley.'' He sneered, ''You have gotten the wrong idea as usual so I suggest you put your wand away, or I'll be forced to take points after the holiday. For your information, your moronic brother attempted to rape Hermione here. I was merely helping her put her shirt back on, we haven't got that far yet.'' He added in a smirk, causing Ron's eyes to snap open. Did he just? ''Who?'' He whispered. ''Percy wasn't it?'' Severus nodded and then Ron realized what the man had said. ''Hermione? You called her Hermione, not Miss. Granger.''  
''Yes, I believe I did. Something wrong Weasley? That's right.'' He gave another small smirk and kissed the top of Hermione's head. ''Maybe you should go find the brother of yours before I get to him first, I would make him pay.'' He promised, holding his lover close.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If you cant tell, I am not sure how to continue this story or whether I even should. Please say what you think I should do in the reviews, I want your opinions or ideas how to finish this.**

 **-NM10**

 **P.S. Harry Potter is still not mine**

*Time skip to the end of the year*

Hermione woke up, sweat plastered to her body, gasping out into the silence of her head girl room. The dream had been so vivid, the first she had ever had like that. She blushed in the darkness as she recalled every detail, smiling to herself. It was extraordinary, they would definitely have to try that soon, her heart beat faster just at the thought. Who would have though that she would be fawning over professor Snape like that? Ron knew, at least she thought she did, although he wasn't the most observant.  
She knew she would be able to sleep after that, so she crept from the bed and pulled on some clothes, filing her pyjamas away. Grabbing her warmest cloak, she headed down to the dungeons. She found her lover's quarter's easily enough and spoke the password in a whisper, smiling in triumph when the door swung open. Looking left and right, she entered the rooms and never noticed the insect on the wall, secretly surveying her every move and planning on putting her discoveries to use.


End file.
